diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleisch über Stahl/Kapitel 4
Fleisch über Stahl Musik:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_EzTOGqLs4&feature=related "Wohin solls nun gehen Romeo?" fragte Blauherz halbbegeistert. "Die Feldaufklärung hat den Commander gefunden. Er sitzt auf einem Zeppelin." sagte Reinhold ruhig, während er vorne neben dem Piloten stand und auf die Landschaft sah. "Eh Romeo, ich hab mir aus der Rüstkammer nur Waffen und Rüstung mitgenommen.....keine Flügel." sagte Amfoss scherzend. "Keine Angst Alpha, wir haben einen Plan. Soviel wir wissen wird dieser Zeppelin von einer Windreiterstaffel bewacht. Wyrmköder wird sich einen Frostwyrm schnappen und für Ablenkung sorgen. Wenn die Ablenkung klappt, gehen wir rein." schloss Reinhold ab. Jetzt verstand Flori das ganze: Der mann mit dem Greif war dieser Wyrmköder, soviel konnte sie sich zusammreimen. Aber diesen zeppelin entern während eines Angriffs durch einen Frostwrym? Flori erschauderte....wo war sie nur wieder hineingeraten? Für Flori schien die Zeit nicht zu vergehen. Es erschien ihr wie ein Zeitalter bis endlich jemand etwas sprach. Es war der Gnom:"Gut, Wyrmköder hat seinen Aufgabe erfüllt und...oi! Er hat gleich zwei Frostwyrms hergelockt! Festhalten, es wird heiß....oder kalt!". Die Triebwerke heulten laut auf, die ganze Maschine erzitterte. Flori wurde durch die Fliehkräfte in ihren Sitz gedrückte, ihre ganz Welt drehte sich. Als würde sich ein Elekk auf ihre Brust setzen, schnürte es ihr die Luft ab. Es tanzten viele kleine schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen und sie spührte wie sie langsam aber doch ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren begann. Kurz bevor sie sich entgültig ihrer Ohnmacht hingegeben hätte wurde sie durch ein lautes Krachen wieder zurückgeholt. Flori wurde im Sitz hin und her geschleudert, schlug sich schmerzhaft ihren Kopf an. Kopfreiben sah sie sich um. Was war geschehen? Die Triebwerke waren verstummt, die Sicht war durch einen schwarzen Schleier, warscheinlich die nachwirkung des Höllenritts, verdeckt. "Wüstenfüchse Statusbericht." vernahm Flori Reinholds Stimme, gefolgt von einem Husten. Jedes Mitglied ratterte den üblichen Satz runter auch Flori. "Gut, alle vollzählig, der Pilot ist hinüber. Bravo, Tür aufmachen, sagen wir unseren Freunden hallo." fuhr Reinhold fort. Flori gewann langsam bessere Sicht und schon packte sie Eishauch am Arm und schliff sie aus dem Sitz. Sie sah dann zu Blauherz, welche genau an ihrem Sitz herumwerkelte und dann auf Abstand ging. "Eine Minute, dann gehts los" sagte Blauherz voller Vorfreude. "Gut herhören. Echo und Foxtrott suchen den Commander und evakuieren ihn dann per Fallschirm. Der Rest kommt mit mir Unruhe Stiften. Fragen?" fragte Reinhold. Flori biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Eishauch. Die Elfe nickte ihr zu. Reinhold sah noch einmal in die Runde, nickte dann. "Gut, bereitmachen. Bravo, Zeit!" brüllte er laut. Flori war angespannt, sie war bereit, gegen egal was, egal wo egal wie zu kämpfen und ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Blauherz begann runterzuzählen: "Zehn,.... Neun,... Acht,.... Sieben,... Sechs,... Fünf,... Vier,... Drei,... Zwei,.... Eins,..." Die Seitenwand des Gefährts wurde mit einem orhenbetäubenden Knall weggesprengt. Ein leises Säuseln hallte in Floris Ohren immer noch nach und sie sah nichts. Rauch war überall, doch dann vernahm sie klägliches gegrunze und roch verbranntes Holz. Holz? Sie war im Zeppelin! Sie hatten mit ihrem Gefährt dieses Ding einfach gerammt. Sofort vernahm sie auch das laute Kampfgetöse welches aus allen Richtungen zu ihren Ohren Drang. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zu überlegen. Schulter an Schulter trat sie mit Eishauch durch den Rauch. Was würde sie auf der anderen Seite erwarten? Der Rauch war beissend, schwarz und verursachte Übelkeit. Bestimmt war irgendein Tank beim Wegsprengen der Seitenwand mit in die Luft geflogen, aber das würde bedeuten ... Flori spürte Eishauchs Schulter an ihrer. Klein und rund drückte die Metallverkleidung von Eishauchs Schulterstücken gegen ihren Oberarm, fast so als würde sich Eishauchs absichtlich gegen sie schmiegen und Schutz suchen. Schutz bei ihr? Das war fast unmöglich, aber es gab Flori ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Macht und Stärke gegenüber der kleinen zierlichen Elfe. Sie beschleunigte den Schritt, obwohl ihr Fuss gegen etwas Weiches, Bewegliches am Boden gestossen war und durchbrach tief durchatmend die Wand aus dichtem Rauch. Das tiefe Durchatmen war allerdings ein Fehler, denn obwohl die Sicht frei war und hier der Rauch sich nur in wabernden Schlieren über dem Boden zu verteilen begann, stank es noch immer höllisch. Fassungslos stockte Floris Schritt, als sie das Bild, das sich ihr bot zu begreifen begann. Sie standen tatsächlich mitten im Zeppelin, in einem Raum, der dem eines Laderaumes unter Deck eines Schiffes nicht unähnlich war und von daher kam wohl auch der üble Geruch. Es war allerdings nicht der Geruch nach See, Tang und Holz, sondern nur nassem Holz, das in der Dunkelheit und Abgeschiedenheit dieses Laderaumes lustig vor sich hin schimmelte und vermoderte. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Flori, wie lange dieser Zeppelin wohl schon durch die nassen, weissen Weiten des Nordens fuhr und wie lange er es wohl noch tun würde, ehe er quasi von innen heraus vergammelt auseinander fallen würde. Eishauch war ebenfalls kurz stehen geblieben und starrte auf die weisslich überzogenen, schmierigen Bohlen zu ihren Füssen und testete mit der Fussspitze die Haltbarkeit und Standfestigkeit des Bodens. Zum Glück hatten sie derbe Stiefel mit grobem Profil, der auch auf Schnee und Eis gewissen Halt versprach und ihnen hier auch gute Dienste leisten würde. Als Eishauch den Kopf hob, ihr zunickte und sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, kam Flori eine Idee: Ihr Auftrag war es ja den Commander zu finden. Nur müssten sie erst einmal wissen, wo sie zu suchen hätten, denn klein war dieser Zeppelin auf keinen Fall. Er würde wohl auch drei Decks wie ein mittelgrosses Handelsschiff haben, wenn man die Grösse dieses Raumes in dem sie standen als Massstab nahm. Sie könnten also nicht einfach blindlings irgendwo durch den Zeppelin rennen und hoffen durch Zufall den Gesuchten zu finden. Flori legte Eishauch die Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr damit zu warten. Sie sah noch, wie Eishauch ihr den Kopf zuwandte und sie fragend anschaute, als sie schon die Augen schloss, sich zu konzentrieren begann und ein winziger, grüner Punkt sich in Kopfhöhe zu manifestieren begann, der schnell grösser wurde, sich zu einer Kugel formte und Aussehen und Form eines Schlangenauges annahm. Nein, Schlangenauge, ist nicht die richtige Bezeichnung, es wirkt eher wie der durchdringende Blick eines Drachenauge. Mit geschlossenen Augen und allein durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken konnte Flori jetzt durch dieses Augen sehen und drehte den kleinen Ball so, dass er Eishauch direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte und liess das Auge sogar auf und zu klappen, als ob es blinzeln würde. Mit einem leisen Kichern sah Flori Eishauchs angespannte, fast ängstliche Gesichtszüge, als das Auge, beziehungsweise ja durch das Auge Flori sie so anstarrte. Sie liess das Augen noch einmal auf und zu klappen, als wolle sie Eishauch zuzwinkern und schickte es dann auf die Reise durch das Innere des Schiffes. Flori amüsierte sich noch immer köstlich, während das Auge leicht wie eine Feder den Zeppelin erkundete und das nicht nur wegen Eishauchs Gesichtsausdruck. Es war schon irgendwie paradox, dass sie genau hier, in einem Schiff voller Orcs einen Zauber einsetzte, der nach einem ihrer grossen Anführer benannt war. Killrog Totauge war der Anführer des Klans des blutenden Auges und mit Cho´gall dazu auserwählt worden die Festung Sturmwind anzugreifen. Ja, ja, sie hatte im Geschichtsunterricht von Vater Gavin gut aufgepasst und wenn es um Sturmwind ging ... Jedenfalls trug Totauge seinen Namen deswegen, weil er nur ein Auge besass und sei es allein wegen dem einen Auge oder weil der Blick dieses einen Auges so durchdringend war, irgendjemand war jedenfalls auf die Idee gekommen, diesen Zauber, den Flori gerade ausführte dem Orc zu Ehren Auge von Killrog zu nennen. Das Auge schwebte inzwischen durch das Innere des Zeppelins. Ihre Vermutung schien sich zu bestätigen. Am Ende des Raumes, in dem sie standen, führte eine Treppe sowohl nach unten als auch nach oben. Vermutlich befanden sie sich im Laderaum des Schiffes, wenn auch hier scheinbar keine Waren gelagert wurden ausser ein paar vereinzelte Kisten und Fässer, die an den Wänden herumstanden. Reinhold und die Andren waren vermutlich die Treppe hinaufgestürmt, also war es wahrscheinlich, dass sich der Commander auf dem untersten Deck befand und so lenkte Flori das Auge die Treppe nach unten. Hier war der Raum längst nicht mehr so gross, was wohl an der nach unten zugehenden Rundung des Schiffes lag. Es war noch um einiges dunkler und Flori konnte kaum mehr als 3 Schritte sehen. Leise beschrieb sie Eishauch, was sie sehen konnte, aber es war nicht viel. Der Raum war niedrig und diente wohl als Mannschaftsquartier, denn rechts und links an den Wänden waren Hängematten angebracht. Das Deck über ihr wurde von einigen regelmässig angeordneten massiven Holzpfeilern getragen, um die Flori nun das Auge herum lenkte zum hintersten Teil des Raumes. Es gab aber keine Anzeichen eines Commanders. Er lag in keiner der Hängematten oder war an einen der Holzpfeiler gefesselt. Der Raum war noch leerer als der darüber. Wenn der Gesuchte nicht unter Deck war, blieb ja nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass er auf Deck war. Sollten die Orcs ihn wirklich, dem eisigen Wind auf Deck ausgesetzt, gefangen halten? Flori kannte sich mit dem Aufbau von Schiffen nicht aus, erst recht nicht mit dem von Flugschiffen, wie dieser Zeppelin. Sie teilte Eishauch mit, dass sie sich nun das Oberdeck ansehen würde, während die Kugel die Treppen hinaufschwebte. Über ihnen tobte der Kampf, das konnten die beiden Frauen an dem Fussgetrappel, den Schreien und dem Waffenklirren hören und auch Flori blickte, kaum dass sie die Treppe verlassen hatte, auf das Kampfgetümmel. Sie hielt das Auge dicht am Treppenabsatz an und flüsterte Eishauch hektisch zu was sich ihr offenbarte. Mehr als 20 Orcs, einige zum Teil schwer bewaffnet und in Rüstungen, andre nur in leichterer Arbeitskleidung versuchten von allen Seiten des Decks auf Reinhold und seine Mannen einzustürmen, die sich Rücken an Rücken und kreisförmig in der Mitte des Decks aufgestellt hatten und die Angriffe abwehrten. Flori wurde klar, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten und das Team der Übermacht nicht lange standhalten konnte. Zudem wurde sie noch etwas gewahr, dass ihr den Atem stocken liess: das Deck hatte gefährliche Schräglage. Irgendeine Verankerung zu dem Ballon der das Schiff durch die Lüfte trug schien bei dem Aufprall mit gerissen zu sein und vermutlich war auch das nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor der ganze Zeppelin abstürzen würde. Während Flori das ganze Geschehen auf Deck zu überblicken versuchte, sprach Eishauch zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Auge losgeschickt hatte ein paar Worte. Sie befahlt Flori sich die Aufbauten auf Deck genauer anzusehen. Normalerweise sei es üblich, dass die Laderäume und Mannschaftsquartiere getrennt von den Unterkünften der Offiziere und des Kapitäns des Schiffes wären. Dort an Deck, wo sich das Steuerruder befände, das man des Überblicks wegen immer auf dem höchsten Punkt des Schiffes finden konnte, seien darunter die Kapitänskajüte und die Offizierskabinen. Dort müsste es also noch einen Zugang ins Innere des Schiffes geben. Flori liess das Auge vorsichtig höher und höher steigen, fast bis unter den Ballon und blickte suchend von hinten nach vorn über das Deck. Da war es, das Steuerruder und tatsächlich: zwischen den beiden schmalen Stiegen die rechts und links zu dem Ruder hinaufführten, gab es eine schmale Tür, die wohl in das Innere führte. Dort müssten sie also hin. Leider konnte Flori nicht das Innere erkunden, da die Tür geschlossen war und so zog sie das Auge jetzt schnell zurück und liess es unweit von Eishauch und sich mit einem leisen „plopp“ verschwinden. Kaum hatte sich das Auge in Luft aufgelöst stürmten die beiden Frauen los und die Treppe hinauf und sahen jetzt mit eigenen Augen, was Flori zuvor nur mit ihrem einen Auge gesehen hatte. Sie deutete quer über das Deck auf die Tür. Irgendwie müssten sie dahin gelangen, ohne von den Orcs in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden, obwohl Reinholds Trupp für genug Ablenkung sorgte. Eishauch griff nach Floris Schulter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich pack uns ein. Bleib dicht bei mir!“ Flori nickte nur, denn intuitiv ahnte sie, dass Eishauch eine magische Barriere um sie legen würde, die sie schützen würde, so lange, bis sie die Tür erreicht hätten. Als die Luft leicht um sie herum zu flimmern begann und die Sicht trübte, liefen die beiden Frauen geduckt los und erreichten auch unbeschadet die Tür. Flori stiess die Tür auf und verschwand auf der Treppe ins Innere, während Eishauch dicht nach ihr, die Tür hinter sich auch sofort wieder verschloss. Leise schlichen sich die beiden Frauen weiter die Treppe hinab. Es wäre zu schön zu hoffen, dass sie den Commander unbewacht vorfinden würden, aber so leichtsinnig würden sicher selbst Orcs nicht sein. Die Treppe endete in einem schmalen Gang von dem rechts, links und geradeaus drei Türen abgingen. Geradeaus befand sich vermutlich die Kapitänskajüte, also sollten sie es zuerst bei den andren beiden Türen versuchen. Eishauch deutete auf die linke Tür, schlich sich an ihr vorbei und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, während sie Flori bedeutete sich auf der andren Seite der Tür zu postieren, dann drückte sie die Klinke herab und stiess die Tür auf, die mit einem Krachen innen gegen die Wand flog. So wie die Tür aufflog standen Eishauch und Flori dann auch Schulter an Schulter in der Tür und zielten mit den Händen auf eine mögliche Bewegung, aber der Raum war leer, wie sie mit einem Blick sehen konnten. Sie wirbelten auf den Absätzen herum und schon war Eishauch bei der Klinke der zweiten Tür und stiess sie auf. Von Innen war ein undeutliches Grunzen zu hören gewesen, als die erste Tür gegen die Wand krachte und als jetzt die zweite Tür aufflog, sah sich Flori und ihren Händen einem stämmigen Orc gegenüber, der sich den Commander wie ein Schutzschild vor die Brust und ein Messer an seine Kehle hielt. Instinktiv liess sie die Hände sinken, um den Commander nicht versehentlich mit einem Zauber zu treffen und starrte in die trüben und blutunterlaufenen Augen des Orcs: „ Na, Püppchen“, grunzte er und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Orcs aus, „ Du hast wohl geglaubt, dass Du leichter an das Menschlein kommen würdest, aber wenn ich sterbe, stirbt er mit mir!“ Flori warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Eishauch, die nicht direkt neben ihr stand, sondern noch immer mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und den Worten des Orcs lauschte. Mit einem Nicken bedeute Eishauch ihr einzutreten und Flori nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, betrat den kleinen Raum und streckte die Arme von sich zum Zeichen, dass sie unbewaffnet sei. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Orcs wurde breiter: „Wer bist Du denn, dass Du es wagst hier ganz allein aufzukreuzen und noch nich mal bewaffnet. Los, hinknien und Kopf nach unten und dann streckst Du mir schön langsam Deine Hände nach oben, damit ich Dich fesseln kann, wie den hier.“ Während Flori langsam in die Knie ging und den Kopf senkte, sah sie, dass der Commander an Händen und Füssen gefesselt war. Die Hände hatte man ihm auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und vermutlich auch mit den Fesseln um die Beine verknüpft, so dass er sich kaum rühren konnte. Vermutlich hatte man ihn in die Koje gelegt, die rechts von Flori an der Wand stand und der Orc hatte ihn herausgerissen, um ihn als Schild zu benutzen. Wenn der Orc sie fesseln wollte, müsste er also den Commander loslassen. Flori legte den Kopf auf die Beine und schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Umgebungsgeräusche. Sie musste sich jetzt auf Eishauch verlassen und sie durfte keinen Fehler machen. Langsam hob sie die Arme und und überkreuzte sie, so als ob sie demütig bereit sei, sich fesseln zu lassen. Der Orc grunzte zufrieden und Flori stellte sich vor, wie er das Messer von der Kehle des Mannes nahm, und mit der freien Hand nach einem Seil tastete. Noch nicht, noch nicht, betete sie sich vor. Sie musste den richtigen Augenblick erwischen. Sie hörte ein Rascheln, einen Schritt, einen Körper zu Boden plumpsen und den Windhauch des Seiles, der sich jeden Moment, um ihre Handgelenke schlingen würde. Jetzt ... jetzt war der Augenblick: nur Sekundenbruchteile bevor das Seil ihre Haut berührte feuerte Flori blindlings einen Feuerball nach oben. Der Orc schrie gellend auf und taumelte rückwärts, während Flori sich zur Seite fallen liess, um das Schussfeld für Eishauch frei zu machen. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah gerade noch, wie eine Salve violetter Blitze den Orc zum Zucken brachte, ehe er leblos zu Boden sank. Flori rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub und Schimmel von der Robe, während sie grinsend zu Eishauch blickte. „Gut gemacht Foxtrott“ Sie sah und hörte in Eishauchs Worten und ihrem Gesicht unverhohlene Anerkennung und Stolz machte sich in ihr breit, als sie noch einen schnellen Blick auf den Orc warf. Sie hatte ihm nur die Nase abgesenkt und ein schwarzer Streifen versengter Haut zog sich von seinem Kinn bis zu seiner Stirn, aber immerhin, sie hatte ihn getroffen. Bei Gelegenheit könnte sie ja mal noch ein bischen üben, vielleicht ein Loch in den Hals zu sengen oder so, aber jetzt war erst noch der Commander wichtig. Eishauch hatte sich schon über ihn gebeugt und von seinen Fesseln befreit. Jetzt mussten sie ihn nur noch vom Zeppelin bringen. Flori hoffte inständig, dass Eishauch einen Fallschirm für den Commander dabei haben würde, denn ansonsten würde das ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden, ihn von Bord zu bekommen, denn freiwillig würde der Zeppelin wohl kaum für sie landen, obwohl der beträchtlich an Schräglage zugelegt hatte und bedenklich schlingerte, wie sie nun feststellte. Eishauch hatte keinen Fallschirm, denn mit leisen Worten machte sie dem Mann gerade klar, dass er mit ihr springen müsste. Der Commander nickte und Eishauch warf Flori das Seil zu, dass sie eben losgebunden hatte und Flori verstand: Sie sollte also den Commander und Eishauch zusammenbinden. Die beiden würden gemeinsam springen. Flori warf schnell ein, dass sie kaum erneut aufs Deck gehen könnten, um von da zu springen, aber Eishauch grinste nur, griff in ihre Tasche und warf Flori eine kleine, runde Stahlkugel zu. Etwas ungeschickt fing Flori die Kugel gerade noch so auf und starrte dann erschrocken auf die Kugel. Sie hielt eine Sprengbombe in den Händen. Was zum Teufel, wenn die ihr jetzt herunter gefallen wäre? Eishauchs Grinsen ging in ein leises Lachen über: „Keine Sorge Foxtrott. Das Ding explodiert erst, wenn man den Zünder scharf macht.“ Sie deutete dabei auf einen kleinen Haken, den man anscheinend aus der Kugel ziehen konnte. „Und nun schnell Foxtrott. Wir müssen hier weg. Wirf die Bombe in den andren Raum und spring uns dann hinterher!“ Während Eishauch die letzten Handgriffe an sich, dem Commander und dem Seil überprüfte, kramte Flori schnell nach ihrem Fallschirm und schnallte ihn sich auf den Rücken. Sie rief sich in Erinnerung, wie man ihr das Ding das erste Mal umgeschnallt hatte und hoffte, nichts verkehrt gemacht zu haben. In der einen Hand die Reissleine und in der andren die Sprengbombe, liess sie als sie fertig war ein leises „Bereit!“ ertönen. Eishauch griff zu ihrem Sprechgerät und gab eine kurze Meldung durch: „Romeo, wir springen jetzt ab.“ Ein unverständliches Knarzen drang aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher, aber um Reinhold wollte sich Flori jetzt auch keine Gedanken machen. Er würde wohl wissen, was zu tun wäre. Flori zog an dem Haken und kullerte die Stahlkugel dann durch den andren Raum bis zu der Wand. Sie hatte ein wenig zu fest geworfen, denn die Kugel prallte ab und begann ein Stück zurück zu kullern. Flori hielt den Atem an. Was, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, die Hülle des Schiffes zu sprengen, aber in diesem Augenblick explodierte die Kugel mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen und Flori wandte schnell das Gesicht ab, um es vor eventuell herumfliegenden Splittern zu schützen. Als der Knall vorbei war, drehte sie den Kopf und da klaffte tatsächlich ein Loch in der Aussenwand, nicht sehr gross, aber ausreichend, um hindurchzugelangen und Eishauch lief mit dem Commandanten auch schon auf das Loch zu und zwängte sich mit ihm hindurch. Schnell lief Flori hinterher. Einen Moment musste sie sich an dem gesplitterten Holz festhalten, weil ein Ruck durch das Schiff ging. Ein unnatürlicher Ruck war es und als Flori nach unten schaute, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass der Zeppelin fiel. Er fiel wie ein Stein in die Tiefe. Die Sprengung war wohl der letzte Auslöser dafür, dass sich die Verankerung zur tragenden Ballonhülle gelöst hatte. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang Flori einfach weg von dem Schiff, hinein ins luftige Nichts, nur erst einmal weg. Das Schiff sackte unter ihr weg und mit ihm das Geschrei vom Deck des Schiffes. Reinhold, Blauherz, Amfoss, Travos .. die Gesichter der Vier entstanden vor ihrem inneren Auge, während sie dem Schiff hintersah. Ob sie sich retten konnten? Fast war sie versucht dafür zu beten, dass sie es schaffen mögen, als sie die Reissleine ihres Fallschirmes zog und langsam der weissen Weite unter sich entgegen schwebte... In weiter Ferne zeichneten sich für Floris Augen noch die Umrisse des Wyrmruhtempels ab. Im hellen Schein der Sonne war der unwirkliche Schatten eines fliegenden Objektes zu erkennen. Aus dieser Ferne kaum mehr als ein schwarzer Punkt am Horizont. Ein Punkt, der größer zu werden schien. Flori hielt es vorerst für eine Einbildung. Jedoch wurde der Punkt immer größer und größer, bis Sich letztlich die Umrisse eines fliegenden Tieres in der Ferne abzeichneten. 'Was ist das nur? Warum fliegt es direkt hierher?'. Haufenweise derlei Gedanken schossen durch den Kopf der Frau, die langsam mit Ihrem Fallschirm zu Boden glitt. Nach einer Weile kam Sie zu dem Entschluss, dass es für einen Vogel zu schnell ist. Doch was war es dann? Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überrannte Floreanna. Sie könne den anderen nicht helfen, sicher den Zeppelin zu verlassen. Genausowenig konnte Sie Einfluss auf die Fluggestalt nehmen, die Sich näherte. Was wäre, wenn Es feindlich gesonnen ist? Letztlich nahm die Fluggestalt klare Umrisse an. Was dort auf Sie.. und den abstürzenden Zeppelin zuflog, war nichts geringes als ein Drache. Ein Drache, der dazu noch enorm schnell war. Ehe Flori sich versah, flog die Gestalt über Ihrem Kopf hinweg, auf den abstürzenden Zeppelin zu. Der Ruf einer Frau drang aus der Richtung des Drachen. "Wir sehen uns unten. Flori-Schatz." Mit einem kraftvollen Ruck krallte der Drache Sich letztlich an den herabstürzenden Zeppelin, während seine Reiterin mit dem Blick nach Reinhold und seinen Männern suchte. Synestha rief lediglich mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme. "An die Soldaten der siebten Legion. Ihr bestellter Abholexpress ist soeben eingetroffen. Bitte alleman aufsitzen!". Wie zu erwarten war, wurde Sie von Reinhold mit einem widerwilligen Knurren begrüßt. Barsch meinte Er "Wir brauchen keine Hilfe von Aussenstehenden!". Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer flüsterte Synestha dem Drachen etwas zu, welcher vom Luftschiff abließ und die Soldaten einem nach dem anderen mit seinen Pranken ergriff und festhielt. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner majestätischen Flügel entfernte sich Sarthalos von dem Fluggerät, bahnte sich seinen Weg in Richtung des Fallschirmes Eishauchs, welche so langsam den Boden erreichte. Aufgrund der verflogenen Eile drosselte er seine Geschwindigkeit ein wenig und flog nunmehr gemächlich zu dem auserkorenen Landepunkt. Dicht über dem Boden öffnete der Schwarzdrache seine Krallen, ließt die Männer und die Frau unsanft in den Schnee fallen. Synestha selbst kommentierte dies lediglich mit einem "Ihr habt uns gebeten, Flügel zu bekommen, also haben wir das schnell erledigt.". In einem Anflug von Selbstbeweihräucherung schmunzelte die Frau in Sich hinein, während Eishauch noch mit dem Fallschirm zu kämpfen hatte. Unweit von der Gruppe stürzte der Zeppelin langsam auf den Boden zu, fast als wolle er die lodernden Flammen, welche Ihn peinigten, im Schnee ersticken. Sarthalos und seine Reitern beobachteten stillschweigend die Gruppe von Soldaten, die so langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam. Schweigend kicherte die Hexe in Sich hinein, den Anblick, der Sich ihr bot, in vollen Zügen genießend. Reinhold rieb sich seinen Kopf, blinzelte umher. "Wüstenfüchse Statusbericht" sagte er dann hustend. "Alpha Status grün." gröhlte Amfoss fröhlich. "Bravo Status Grün" fügte Blauherz hinzu. "Tango Status grün" gröhlte ebenfalls Travos. "Echo Status grün, Paket ist unversehrt" sagte Eishauch schließlich kühl wie immer. Moment, da fehlt jemand. Reinhold sah sich um. "Wo ist Foxtrot?" fragte er dann leicht erhitzt. "Sie ist mit mir gesprungen, aber ich fürchte sie ist in einer Gletscherspalte gelandet." sagte Eishauch schlicht. Reinhold fluchte leise. "Gut, aufsatteln und bereit machen. Wir gehen nach Burg Wintergarde." sagte Reinhold dann barsch zu seinen Leuten. Der Zug setzte sich dann in Bewegung, lediglich Reinhold verweilte ein wenig länger und sah zu Synestha. "Ihr habt meine Dank, auch wenn er euch nichts bedeutet" sagte er gefühlskalt. Synestha schmunzelte nur:"Oh, euer Danke bedeutet mir viel. Aber sagt, sollte ich nicht nach eurer Freundin suchen? Es wäre doch bedauerlich wenn ihr einen Teil eures Trupps verliert?" sagte sie mit warmer Stimme. Reinhold nickte langsam:"Tut euch keinen Zwang an. Wenn ihr sie findet, sorgt dafür dass sie wohlbehalten nach Wintergarde zurückkehrt. Ihr habt 24 Stunden. Sollten wir bis dahin nichts von euch hören, schicken wir ein Suchteam los." sprach Reinhold etwas freundlicher. "Was wenn ich sie finde und sie will nicht mehr zu euch zurück?" fragte Synestha wohl im Spaß. "Dann sollte sie sich fragen warum die siebte Legion bisher keine Aufzeichnung über Deserteure und Fahnenflüchtige hat." sagte Reinhold kalt. Synestha schmunzelte eigenartig und das funkeln in ihren Augen schien nichts gutes erahnen zu lassen. Doch Reinhold beschäftigte das nicht länger. Er hatte bereits zu seinem Zug aufgeschlossen und trottet gemeinsam mit ihnen gegen Burg Wintergarde. Synestha flog mit einem breiten grinser in ihrem Gesicht los, auf der Suche nach Floreanna. Voller verzückung freute sie sich auf ihren neuesten diabolischen Plan. Hierfür müsste sie nur zwei Gespräche führen, der Rest erledigt sich ganz von selbst. Ende